


Size Difference

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: M/M, Riding, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Cassius has trouble handling just how much larger he is than some other GoldsKinktober Prompt: Size Difference - Cassius/Sevro





	Size Difference

There was something about scrawny boy that intrigued Cassius beyond normal. He hadn’t really seen anyone like him; shorter than any adult Gold, narrow shoulders, boney fingers and the way his muscles never seemed to build like the other’s. His arms and legs were toned and he had an apparent strength to him, but he wasn’t nearly as wide or stoic as the rest. He was gangly and wiry. 

The sheer proportions were astonishing and sometimes Cassius would find himself studying the other, lost in the way he looked. 

Not to say he was pretty. Sevro was as much of an abomination to look at as his manners were terrible. Nothing seemed to fit together, a mismatched puzzle he couldn’t figure out. But it was fascinating.

The first times he had played around with the man, not even the alcohol had been able to hide his surprise to the scene in front of him. His hands could wrap completely around Sevro’s thigh, the muscles flexing against his palm as he dragged the other closer. Cassius’ body dwarfed his, being almost twice as wide and far taller. He couldn’t fit properly between Sevro’s legs without forcing the other to spread his thighs far beyond comfort for him to be able to settle close. He settled on his lap. 

Yet, the height played in. To passionately make out with each other, Sevro had to reach up while Cassius bent down, their faces at a sharp angle to properly line up. It made Cassius smile against the other’s mouth, the way he could manhandle the smaller man getting to his brain in ways he had never experienced with a Gold. 

On his lap, Cassius would grab onto Sevro’s hips, large hands holding him down onto himself to see the other struggle to reach his lips. sometimes he would give up all together, settling with nipping at Cassius neck or mouthing at his collarbones, leaving trails of bruises in his way. Cassius moaned at the feeling of teeth scraping his skin, rolling his hips to meet Sevro’s.

He held tightly onto the other’s hipbones, surely leaving bruises behind as his fingers dug into the skin. He pressed their groins together, both of them appreciating the quick thrusts he made against them. 

Getting worked up, Cassius forced the smaller man off his lap and bent him towards his cock. The tip brushed his lips and before he knew it, the head was inside the warm mouth of his. It pressed down on his tongue, shallow thrusts forcing himself down the throat of the man. First few times he had gagged and sputtered, now he was able to take it with stride. Cassius had once let his hand ghost over the taut skin of the other’s throat as he thrust his way in, the realisation of how his throat bulged around the intrusion sending him over the edge immediately.

In the meanwhile, one of Cassius’ hands snaked down the spine to spread Sevro open, preparing him for taking the way larger man. It was a process, already tight with one of Cassius’ thick fingers working itself in. Sevro would look almost full by the time he had three fingers in, but they both knew fully well that Cassius was larger. He scissored his fingers, the other groaning at the feeling as he tried to adjust. It took several minutes to get ready, Cassius leaning back against the sturdy bed frame with the other straddling his hips. 

His hand didn’t fit around his cock as he held it, lining his body up with the tip. If they moved about too much, it would slip out of his grip, just further solidifying the size difference between them. The tip caught onto the rim and Sevro sunk down, taking the cock deep. The strain was apparent on his face, his jaw clenched, eyes closed and teeth biting down into his lower lip. But the man was determined, Cassius had to give him that. He made no attempt to slow down, instead putting more and more of his weight on the cock as he kept sinking down. 

The moment he fully took the cock to it’s root, he stilled. Thighs quivering, he let out a loud groan as his head tilted back, exposing his throat. The grip on Cassius’ shoulders lessened and he sat as still as he could, letting Sevro adjust in his lap. 

“Took it so well, Goblin. By Jove, you took it faster than you ever have.” His hands ran up and down Sevro’s waist, settling on his hips after a few minutes. Trying out the situation, Cassius thrusted shallowly into upwards, mostly rocking their bodies a few centimetres. 

“Fuck, not yet...” Sevro gasped, his teeth gritted. His breath was laboured and his eyes still closed. Cassius decided to be good, waiting out the other. 

After a few minutes, Sevro made an attempt to lift himself up and slowly sink down again, testing the waters a little. Cassius hummed softly as he did, doing his best to hold back. If he wanted, he knew he could just manhandle the other to his will, thrusting into him without a care and shove him around as he pleased. He kicked those thoughts back, not wanting to risk it. 

Sevro moved more, his forehead resting on Cassius shoulder as he worked himself up and down the length. Suddenly, a gasp was heard and Cassius followed the other’s line of sight, landing on the skinny torso of the other. Right there, under Sevro’s hand, he could see it. The outline of Cassius cock made a small appearance, shifting as he shallowly thrust himself against Sevro’s movements. Both of them seemed just as affected by the sight, growling and speeding up. 

Bony fingers still held onto the skin, feeling the bump move around underneath. Cassius own hand came to rest above it, the feeling making him almost dizzy. 

Pressing on, the both kept speeding up, the pace now bordering on animalistic. They mouthed at each other, lapped their lips and swallowed down moans. Cassius was close, his cock twitching hard inside Sevro. With one last thrust, he gripped the other’s narrow hips, holding him down against his own body as he seated himself all the way in, unloading himself inside with loud moans. Around his cock, Sevro’s body fluttered and gripped him. The hand on his stomach moved to jerk himself off, quickly spilling between their bodies. 

They stayed still for a few moments, panting and using each other for support. Sitting up again, Cassius ghosted over the bump on Sevro’s skin.

“Didn’t know that was... possible on a Gold...” his voice was ragged. Sevro grunted back something incomprehensible before gripping his shoulders again, this time to move away from Cassius. 

He helped him, moved his hips slowly to free his dick, the bulge moving down before disappearing all together. 

Sevro relaxed on his lap, body limp against his torso. Cassius petted his back slowly before laying him down to rest on the way softer bed.


End file.
